Handheld video capture is typically impaired by vibration and/or other movements of the camera operator. As vibrations are transmitted to the camera, video captured by the camera may become blurry or “jittery.” This effect tends to be unsettling to the viewer. Capturing video with a camera in a fixed position, such as on a stationary tripod, may not be appropriate for all types of photography. Moreover, many conventional systems provide limited degrees of freedom for camera movement.